Black Mage Village
The is a location on the Outer Continent in Final Fantasy IX populated by black mages who have become self-aware and desire a life of peace. The black mages lead a secluded life in their village concealed by the Dead Forest. Story Zidane and his party hear about self-aware black mages from the dwarves in Conde Petie and decide to search them out. A lone owl beckons them on, going down one of either two paths. The party eventually find the village, but the black mages are initially cold towards them, refusing to tell them the way to Kuja's Desert Palace. After Vivi and the party befriend the mages, Mr. 288 tells Vivi the palace is on the eastern side of the continent. After the party returns from Terra, the displaced Genomes make their home in the Black Mage Village. The black mages try to teach them the ways of Gaia despite their own naivety. The mages also raise a chocobo, which they name, "Bobby Corwen". Secrets Black Belt Accessory Upon first arriving in the village, the player will be subjected to numerous ATEs. Before talking to the shopkeeper further up screen, the player must wait until the ATE "Everyday Life" first appears on screen, and watch it before any others in the list. The black mage ponders his life as a shopkeeper. The player can then visit the shop and speak with the shopkeeper, choosing the "I'll have the usual." option. He will abandon his position behind the counter to rummage through his inventory, which gives the player the space to climb the ladder behind his counter and retrieve the Black Belt from the chest above. If the player does not follow these steps, then they can go to the roof of the shop via the ladder in the synthesis shop to hear the shopkeeper talking about 'The usual.' After hearing this, the player can go back down into the shop and get the shopkeeper to move. Gramophone at the Inn If the player buys the the key items Doga Artifact and Une's Mirror in the Treno Auction House, and then examines the gramophone at the inn, the background music will change to "Dorga and Unei's Theme" from Final Fantasy III. Treasures *Virgo Stellazzio coin *Elixir *Gysahl Greens *Ether *2000 gil *843 gil *Black Belt (Disc 2/3 only) Shops Black Cat Synthesis Shop Black Cat Synthesis Shop (Disc 4) |valign="top" rowspan="2"| No. 239's Weapon & Armor Shop |- |valign="top"| No.239's Equipment Shop (Disc 4) |} Musical Themes The theme of the Black Mage Village is called "Black Mage Village". It is a remix of "Vivi's Theme". The theme "Unrequited Love" plays during Zidane's recital of his story during the night. Also, at disc 4, if the player has Une's Mirror and Doga's Artifact, "Doga and Unei's Theme" will play upon talking to a black mage at the inn. Enemy formations Dead Forest *Myconid *Zemzelett Surrounding Forest *Ladybug (Friendly) Gallery Trivia *When the party first enters the village the black mages all run around saying "The humans are here". Ironically, none of the current party at the time are human (Zidane = Genome, Garnet = Summoner, Vivi = Black Mage, Quina = Qu). Category:Final Fantasy IX Locations Category:Towns